User talk:Always the
Cam Dear Wiiboy4ever, if you can´t see the Cam-hints mentioned in the article if you watch iCarly after reading it, you are blind in some way. I guess every Cam-fan knows they won´t ever kiss or anything, but the hints are there. This article definitely has a right to exist, and even if you don´t support Cam, please accept that there are people who like it and don´t flame fans who work hard to collect all that stuff. Sincerely, Mak23686 07:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not blind in any way, and to say so is very insulting. I definately do not see any hints that they will ever become an official couple. Dan even approved of that. I don't see the right of this article existing. I mean, Sam wearing a rainbow ring? That doesn't mean she's gay, just that she's fong of the ring. Welcome I left you a message on Niranda. Just keep in mind that we all have our opinions, and we all should try to get along on this wiki. -- SeddieBerserker 00:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sup? Hey, didn't know you had a page on here, Marcus. =P Don'tcha just love how Seddie-based this wiki is? XD We should jokingly make an article about Nennette or Sate. lol 22:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, ditto! And omg! Tell me about it! It's so irritating! And totally! That'll teach those Seddie obsessors. =3 Wiiboy4ever 22:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I think you got the wrong pairing name... You said that one of you're favorite pairings is "Sam Puckett/Nate Franks (JenNate > Jathan)" This may sound weird, but who is Nate Franks? I'm sorry if that's something that the average person knows, but I just have no clue who he is... XD Also, Jathan is generally the term used for the pairing of Jeannette McCurdy and Nathan Kress... So I don't know if maybe someone told you the wrong thing by mistake... I don't know what the name would be for this pairing, but Jathan is already used for a pairing. Pancake2 13:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ermm..... Nate (Franks) is one of my best friends on both youtube, and this wikia. And no, no body told me the wrong pairing; I'm aware that Nathan and Jennette from iCarly is Jathan, but Nate (Franks) is you know, in love with Jennette, so I support Jennate, with is the combo of Nate, and Jennette. =P lol Wiiboy4ever 18:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) what is your problem Why do you call people names and make fun of them? That is kind of mean. we all have our thoughts and ideas, so don't go and make fun of them. You know what I could make fun of you and your page in so many ways, but I wouldn't because I know it's not the right thing to do. Don't do it to other people if you don't wantit done to you!!! :p call people names? I can't recall me going on people's pages and making fun of them. when have I ever done that? At least tell me what I said. =P And way to go on not signing your name so I can't know who you are. Wiiboy4ever 05:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What is a ditto. I didn't know if you were making fun of them or not. If it was an inside joke sorry. I wasn't sure if it was mean or nice. OMFG! Sign your posts! It's not that hard! D=< Use Four of these: ~ (so it would be this ~ ~ ~ ~ withOUT spaces) anyways, ditto means "right back atcha" and what was the sentence, exactly? I don't remember. Wiiboy4ever 14:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) JenNate? Lol Jennette and You? Hahaha... I should probably use that somewhere for myself. [ insert mischiveous smiley face here ] seddiewarriorsrockandcutotherstopieces Lol, no; NOT Jennette and Me. Imma "jennate" shipper wich means I think Jennete belongs to Nate, aka. Lord Rapter xD Love ur pairings I agree with ecery pairing from every show you posted.Sweetjar18 00:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot! =D Wiiboy4ever 00:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yes they totally should. i just can't understand why everybody ships Seddie. i just can't see the love. So Creddie forever ♥ 4real! I really can't see why people think Sam and Freddie should date. They are rubbish together. =/ Creddie wins!!!!!!! :DWiiboy4ever 19:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I'm so sorry for being mean and rude to you about that comment earlier. Hope you accept my apology or you don't. I won't mind. I'll try to get along with you. I kind of like Creddie. 1seddiefan 03:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC)1seddiefan It's okay. I actually didn't see you're comment until now. I accept your apology. =] Wiiboy4ever 04:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for accepting it. 1seddiefan 04:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC)1seddiefan no problem. anytime. =) Wiiboy4ever 04:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) heheeeee....♥ LOL we like all the same pairings for everything (even Jate, and You/Daniella) xD except for Creddie xDLOL and I also think it's stupid when people say, "Cruddie" that is just plain disrespectful! AND OMG Fanboy and Chum chum should seriously go die in a hole.... It's kinda funny though, huh? I was wondering what pairings you like in Sonic? :) I looove Shadow xD -PrincessPuckett LOLOLOLOLOL! you are probably the nicest Seddier ever. :-) And yeah, Me/Daniella and Jate do rock. But yesh, I think saying "Cruddie" is mean. And agreed. Fanboy and Chum Chum is a waste of space. But Shadow is indeed awshum. A bit egotistical, but still somewhat awsome. My favorite pairings for the Sonic series would be SonicxAmy, TailsxCream, and SonicxKnuckles (platonically, lol) what about you? Wiiboy4ever 21:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC)